


anniversary (night at the drive-in)

by wckedlittletown



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, dedicated to the dalles and bald peter warriors groupchat, faceclaims: york bare - dalles wilie-vidal and matthew corr, hey there delilah is their song, i project onto jason for 1k words, jason admits some things, one year anniversary, sophomore year, they watch rent, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckedlittletown/pseuds/wckedlittletown
Summary: Peter and Jason go to a drive-in movie for their one year anniversary.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	anniversary (night at the drive-in)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! here’s a simple fluffy fic i wrote after making a long jason headcanon list over at @yorkmcconnells on twitter! i love him so much okay that’s it thanks

Friday September 22  
Sophomore Year

Jason barged into his room, bag swinging from his shoulder. Today was his one-year anniversary with Peter. He just got done with a late-night 2-hour study period that his parents forced him to take.

“Hello, my smart boyfriend who I have been dating for one whole year.” Peter welcomed him in, having stayed up just to see him.

“Hello, my patient boyfriend whom I have also been dating for a whole year.” Jason replied, finally closing the door, worried people might hear. He embraced Peter with a soft “Hi.” Peter ran his hands through the back of Jason’s fluffy hair.

“Your hair’s getting so long, Jason,” he said, chuckling at how the knots caught on his fingers.

“Ow..” Jason said softly, “Yeah, I’m growing it out. Does it make me look like a hippie?” He teased, taking off his large red letterman jacket and hanging it by his bed.

“No, I like it. It’s soft. And it makes you happy, so of course I like it.”

“Oh! Guess what we’re doing this weekend!” Jason exclaimed, crossing back to Peter. “C’mon, guess.”

Peter smiled at him. “You seriously planned an anniversary weekend? Wow, you are such a sap.”

“C’mon, you like it.” Jason took his hand. “Nadia convinced my dad to let me have the car over the weekend. I got my license over the summer. We could go to that old drive-in movie theatre by the highway.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Saturday September 23  
Sophomore Year

“Peter, hurry up. You don’t have to wash your face, it’s just me.”

“No, Jason. I have to look nice for you. You deserve a great night.”

Jason’s heart swirled around in his chest at that. After four years of knowing Peter, he still had this profound effect on Jason’s heart. Jason’s head swam, overwhelmed by his excitement and nerves.

“I’m finally ready!” Peter came out of the small bathroom, face freshly washed.

“Not fair! Your glowing skin always makes my face feel dirty.” Jason had never had acne in his life, but he still wanted to do a skincare routine with Peter one day. “Hey, is that my shirt?”

Peter looked down at the gray baseball tee with blue sleeves he was wearing. “I didn’t think you’d mind.”

Jason kissed him in response. “Let’s go, it takes like half an hour to get there.”

In the car, Peter became increasingly more aware that Jason had just passed his drivers test.

“Jase, have you ever driven more than, like, two miles?”

“Um.. no. But I’ll be fine. I passed with flying colors.” Jason wiggled his eyebrows at Peter as he put the car in reverse.

Jason concentrated on driving for about 5 minutes, but then he got distracted by Peter.

“So…” Peter started when they got on the main road, “Do you want me to play some music?” He reached for the radio.

“Sure.” Jason looked out at the night sky. He couldn’t believe he was actually driving for real; with this boy that made him feel more like himself than he'd felt in a long time.

The radio began to play a familiar song: “Hey there, Delilah, Don't you worry about the distance. I'm right there if you get lonely, Give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice, it’s my disguise. I’m by your side. Oh, it’s what you do to me. Oh, it’s what you do to me.”

“Oh my fucking god.” Jason started grinning like an idiot. Peter looked over at him, fondly reminiscing.

“It’s our song.” Peter said, eyes shutting.

Hey There Delilah was the song that Jason had texted Peter at 2 AM last summer with the message:

I miss you. A lot. I heard this on the radio today and I couldn’t stop thinking about you.. sorry if this is kind of weird  
[LINK: Hey There Delilah - Plain White T’s]

“That made my whole summer. When you sent me that? I was awake… Missing you at the same time.” They were at a red light, just half a mile from the cinema.

“Well, I’m here now. That’s what matters, right?” Jason put his hand on Peter’s. “I’m not going away. I promise.”

They pulled into the movie theatre and Jason got their tickets. It was surprisingly empty for a Saturday night, with about 5 other couples there.

“What are we even watching? I can't believe you didn’t tell me.” Peter asked.

“So, remember how you kept asking me to watch Rent with you? Well, we finally are.” Jason took Peter’s hand for real this time, interlacing their fingers.

“No. way. I love this movie. I can’t believe you’re finally watching it with me.” Peter leaned in to kiss Jason as Seasons of Love started playing. Jason was hesitant at first, but returned it.

They spent the whole night watching the film, with Peter singing along to most of it, and Jason just watching him fondly.

“Live in my house, I’ll be your shelter.” Collins sang the first line of I’ll Cover You - Reprise. Peter looked over at Jason to see tears in his eyes.

“Baby.. don’t cry..” Peter said softly, even though he was crying himself.

“I just…” Jason wiped his face, “I don’t want to lose you. Ever. And it’s a good movie, okay?”

“Jason..” Peter hugged his shoulders from across the car seat, “You and I are forever. You know that.” Peter leaned in to softly kiss Jason.

“God, I’m so sorry. It’s supposed to be a fun night. It’s our anniversary! I’m having a great time, I…” Jason tried, putting his hands down onto his lap.

“...I love you so much, Peter.” Jason covered his face, looking back at him. “I feel like.. you’re my soulmate.”

“I love you too, Jason. God, I’m so happy! Thank you for this night.” Peter looked down at his feet.

Jason put his hands on the steering wheel and just grinned.

“You’re such a dork.” Peter giggled, bringing his hand back to Jason’s hair and petting it softly. Jason laughed at that and put his head in his hands.

“God, I’m so gay,” Jason blurted out into his palms. “I really am,” he said again when Peter started laughing at him. “C’mere, you…” he mumbled, grabbing Peter’s face to kiss him.

That was a night they would look back on for months to come.


End file.
